Goblins
With their prolific rate of reproduction, goblins form the largest segment Sha’Zin’s empire, most fill the roles of peasants and tradesmen, performing tasks that support the hobgoblin and bugbear soldiers. Recently, a few goblins have explored the modern arts of arcane magic, engineering, and artifice. These goblin wizards and artificers are slowly winning respect among the Great Houses and becoming an important part of goblin society like never before. Goblins or Golin’zin are the “Quick People” of the goblinoid races. Many view goblins as cowardly backstabbers and bottom feeders living in the lower reaches of cities, not worthy of notice or acknowledgement. The fact of the matter is, the goblins of Reth are quite different, and noticeably diverse. At Home in Rock Goblins are people that prefer dark places. Many of them were born in mountains, and they find the most comfort living in caves. Caves, for goblins, are durable and hold up well against attack, giving them a strong means of defense. It is common for goblins to use their small size to their advantage. Though this lends people towards cowardice, goblins are pragmatic enough to realize front line combat is a stupid endeavor, so they need every advantage they can get. Though they get annoyed by stereotypes, goblins actually have thick skins and care little for others’ opinions. They live their lives how they wish, and the stereotypes put on them are a just a way for people to give hate to their fear. They waste no time on such people. By that same token, they rarely form opinions about people they know until they spend a lot of time with them, learning as much as possible. They are not casual with the word “friend”, but their definition of such a word is often crude and difficult for non-goblinoids to understand. Goblins in cities (Imperial Goblins) though thick-skinned, are often shy and reserved. They go about their lives with little notice, and try to remain concealed. Goblins in the confines of the Empire of Sha’Zin are more confident and assertive in their dealings with others, as a display of their power in their own right. Duty and Honor Even goblins that have spent time among hobgoblins and bugbears in Sha’Zin, know the concept of muut and atcha, which are best translated as “duty” and “honor”. However, even this is inaccurate, as muut is honor, as well, but more appropriately means honor gained by following one’s duty. Atcha is honor earned in goblinoids through achievements of great deeds and glorious battles. All adventuring goblins see these concepts in everyday life, and in adventure, the draw of muut and atcha drives them for greater things. Small and Squat Goblins are small creatures, smaller than even halflings, standing between 3’2” and 3’4”. Most goblins weigh about 25-30 lbs., making them lithe and wiry in build. Goblins have large, pointed, cup-like ears that are shaped like those of an elf, but webbed and slightly smaller. Goblin ears are very mobile, moving them according to their mood and mindset. Upturned ears are a common sign of alertness, while ears that are down often mean concentration or sadness. This makes reading the emotional range of goblins complex. Goblin skin is commonly of a light red or orange hues, with little variation. They have slightly elongated skulls with sharp teeth. This gives them a gruff look, but not an unwelcome one. Goblin Names Goblins use names of two or three syllables that places heavy emphasis on multiple vowel sounds. Male Names: Chetiin, Griz, Gobber, Toby, Berk, Btas, Dnuzeg, Dten, Fooraak, Gras, Keevan, Nbus, Noregz, Rath, Sgaz, Vuus, Xoganm Female Names: Vuura, Ciisa, Jaaraas Larr, Flara, Catlona, Silonda, Hillin, Jebi, Sazza Goblin Traits Your goblin character has certain characteristics in common with all other goblins. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Goblins mature slightly quicker than humans at 12 and live to 60 years, but the rugged, violent lives they live often mean they will not see a ripe old age. Alignment. Goblins are not privy to moral paradigms, so they will commonly be of neutral alignment. Most goblins who are part of a major clan will be lawful, but those raised as slaves, part of a tribe, or within cities will be chaotic. Size. Goblins are wiry, but stand between 3’2” and 3’4” and weighs around 30 lbs. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Despite your small size, you are quick on your feet. Darkvision. Life in the mountains adapted you for dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Nimble Escape. Goblins know when to run when things get heated. When you are the target of an opportunity attack, you may use your reaction to impose disadvantage on that attack. Naturally Sneaky. You have proficiency in the Stealth skill. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin.